Soul Said What?
by death's little sis1
Summary: soul has finally relized how he really feels. what happens when kid shows up in his room?


Ok guys this is my first FanFiction so please send me your thoughts.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER ( ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID )

_**SOUL SAID WHAT?**_

Soul sat alone on his bed with his headphones blaring some random song. He was too happy to care. Now he knew the truth and that was all that mattered. He had been like this ever since a hour ago.

_**1 hour ago **_

Soul and Maka were sitting on the steps of the DWMA after a long day of classes. "Soul we better get home befor Blair gets off from work so we can set up the decorations for the party" Maka said standing up and starting down the stairs. Soul was lost in his thoughts for the second time that day and didn't hear a word she said. Noticing this Maka walked back up the stairs and stood infront of him "Soul...Earth to Soul...Is anyone in there?" she said tapping him on the head with her knuckles. "What the heck Maka what is ur problem" "You didn't hear a word i just said to you did you Soul?" "something about going home, why? If it's coming from your big mouth it doesn't matter to me!". "I'll be sure to tell that one to Blair when I tell her you didn't help set up for her birthday." "Wait what?" Soul had, for the third year in a row, forgotten their friend Blair's birthday. Usually he wold pick up a cat toy or something for her, but her favorite pet store had just closed down the week befor. "Maka you wouldn't have happened to buy her something would you?" Soul asked hopeing to Lord Death himself that she had and that she would let him have some credit if he promised to make dinner for the rest of the week. "Soul please tell me you didn't forget to get her something AGAIN" Maka knew exactly what he was hinting at. He couldn't hide it from her after all this time.

They had been meister and weapon for over 5 years as of next month. So she knew all his little quirks by this point. Even if she couldn't have told by looking at him, she could see that his soul wavelength was going crazy. "Soul you can't keep doing this okay? I can't keep saving your sorry butt when ever you forget something like this. What's with you lately anyway? Your more forgetful than usual; is something wrong?" "Thanks for your concern but i don't need it ok there is nothing wrong i just don't feel like remembering." Maka knew what was really going on though. Soul had finally hit the wall. He was finally feeling the feelings he had always caried without knowing it.

Death the Kid came walking down the stairs with his twin pistols, Liz and Patty. "Hey Kid you still coming over later for Blair's party?" The younge Reaper looked up from his perfectly symetrical binder to look at her. "Of coarse Liz, Patty, and I will certainly be there". Soul looked over at his OCD friend and suddenly felt a tug at his heart. He stood up, mumbled something about getting Blair a gift, and took off down the stairs to where his motorcycle was parked. The minute he got to his bike he jumped on and sped off. "What was that about" Kid asked quizically. "Oh nothing he just realized how he really feels about certain things" Maka said with a devious smile. "Since Soul just ditched his decorating job, would anyone like to join me?" Liz and Patty had huge smiles spreading across their faces "We can help." Liz said "Kid mabey you should go check on Soul" Liz had picked up on what Maka had said but as usual Patty was lost. "I guess i could do that. I'll see you girls later then" and with that Kid ran in the direction soul had gone in. He called Bezzelbub out of his rest so he could find Soul faster.

Soul sat in the old tree outside his window. He had stoped by a random store and bought Blair a gift card so she could get whatever it was cat girls liked. He was still thinking about the feeling he had when he had seen Kid. "What was that tug?" Just as he was about to jump down he heard a voice in Maka and his apartment. "Soul are you here? It's me Kid. I really need to talk to you." 'What is Kid doing here' and 'I can't let him see me' were the only thoughts going through his head as he climbed higher into the tree. Just as he got out of sight Kid came to his window and looked out. Not knowing that Soul was just feet above him he began talking to himself. "Why is it whenever I want to tell Soul how I really feel about him' he runs off or just won't talk to me? I love him. I really do love him. If he knew about the dreams i have about him, I think I would die." Kid went to sit down on Soul's bedand closed his eyes. Soul, having heard every word, slipped back in the window and went behind Kid without making a sound. He through his arms around Kid's waist and wispered in his ear. "What was that? Did I hear you say you love me Kid?" Soul tightened his grip on the reaper and pulled him onto the bed so that he was sitting in his lap "Soul I... didn't realize you were here. I bet your mad at me now huh?" Kid felt his face burning up as a deep blush covered it. "Mad...not a chance... relieved is more like it" and with that he turned Kid around and kissed him full on. Kid found himself getting lost in this kiss. 'so this is what love feels like' he thought to himself, feeling Soul pulling him under every second that passed. "I think I finally get it Kid... I'm in love with you" That was all Kid had to hear to let soul drag him under the covers and do what he wanted with him.


End file.
